<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clouds full of fear by quetronas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250096">clouds full of fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetronas3/pseuds/quetronas3'>quetronas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys in Skirts, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetronas3/pseuds/quetronas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>max gets pregnant and instead of talking to his two boyfriends, things fall apart and he runs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“oh shit...” max whimpered as he slid down the bathroom door, clutching the tests in his hands.</p><p>pregnant</p><p>
  <i>fuck</i>
</p><p>and he had no fucking clue whether it was michael or daniel that had put a baby in him. </p><p>he knew it was one of them at least, they’re his boyfriends after all so they were the only guys he’d slept with in a long time but they’d both came inside him within minutes of each other. and, yes, the three of them were dating, but surely one of them would be mad that the other one had been the one to knock max up?</p><p>they weren’t even <i>trying</i> for a baby at the moment. they were stable in their house and their lives and they were more than happy.</p><p>a baby would just fuck everything up.</p><p>“max?! baby, where are you?” </p><p>daniel’s voice echoes through the house and max quickly stands up and shoves the tests into a box and throws it into the wash basket and buries it under some clothes. neither michael or daniel ever did the laundry, that was max’s job and he simply prayed that his two boyfriends haven’t suddenly developed a propensity for helping max around the house.</p><p>his boys ran their farm, going out with the animals and sorting out all the big boy farm things whilst max stayed at home and did the chores and cooked for them. and when his boys came home, max would be dressed in pretty little lingerie and whatever outfit one of them had picked out for him that day and he’d get fucked so damn well he questioned whether he’d ever be able to walk again.</p><p>his boys treat him well</p><p>max tries to treat them well</p><p>a baby was something max has always dreamt of having ever since finding out he would be able to have one.</p><p>however, daniel has always maintained that he loved his nephews because he could give them back.</p><p>you couldn’t give anyone your own child back</p><p>that child was your responsibility </p><p>actually, it would be max’s</p><p>his boys hadn’t asked for max to give them a child and so it was down to max to sort this</p><p>“coming daniel!” max calls out and splashed some water across his face before walking through the house to find daniel.</p><p>“hey baby, you look beautiful,” daniel purred as max walked closer, his white skirt flirting with his thighs as wanders through the house to where daniel is waiting for him</p><p>when max was within holding distance, he reached out and pulled max into him and immediately tried to pick him up with one hand sliding under the skirt to touch his ass through his panties.</p><p>“i have to make dinner,” max tells him and presses a kiss to daniel’s lips as he pushes away “maybe later”</p><p>daniel frowned and followed after max. if he wasn’t in the mood for sex neither of his boys ever forced him. consent was always important to the three of them and max knew he was lucky to have men that took such good care of him.</p><p>he also cursed them slightly because daniel kept frowning, clearly noticing something is wrong with max and he watches him walk around the kitchen as max starts prepping dinner.</p><p>he’s not even checking out max’s ass so he must be worried. </p><p>“baby what’s wrong?”</p><p>“nothing,” max shrugs “i was just late starting dinner because i was talking to mom. don’t worry.”</p><p>“i always worry about you, doll.”</p><p>“what’s up?” michael asked as he joined them “hey baby you look gorgeous.”</p><p>max rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove, pushing the chicken around even though he can feel the stares of his boys digging into his back.</p><p>“something’s up with max and he won’t tell me,” daniel says to michael and max whirred around to face them.</p><p>“there’s nothing wrong with me! i was just <i>busy</i>. i was on the phone to my <i>mom</i>, what’s your issue?!”</p><p>“i don’t have an <i>issue</i>, max. i just want to know why you’re lying to me.”</p><p>“i’m not lying!”</p><p>“you are. you always get defensive when you lie.”</p><p>“or maybe i’m just fucking sick of you controlling me and making an issue out of nothing! i was <i>late</i> making dinner and you’re acting like i was running around perth naked and screaming.”</p><p>“well now you’re being over dramatic,” daniel hit back and max snarled a “go fuck yourself,” at him</p><p>“okay boys, calm down,” michael interrupts again “daniel go and set the table.”</p><p>“not until he-”</p><p>“go!” michael orders and max instantly rolls his eyes at the pure attitude falling from daniel’s body until it’s just him and michael alone in the kitchen “what’s up baby? hmm? what’s with the attitude?”</p><p>shrugging, max continues cooking “there’s nothing wrong. he’s being dramatic.”</p><p>“are you sure? your eyes are red.”</p><p>“i was talking to my mom, michael. i miss her. i got emotional. why does it matter?”</p><p>“because we love you and we worry about you,” michael says gently and max is suddenly very grateful that michael can’t see his face as he can’t prevent the tears from climbing into his eyes</p><p>“i’m okay mikey,” max whispers </p><p>max tenses instantly when michael wraps his arms around his waist. he shouldn’t be able to tell that there was anything different about max’s belly, max can’t even feel anything different, but he panics none the less. </p><p>pressing a kiss to max’s cheek michael murmurs “we love you, doll, don’t shut us out when you’re sad okay?”</p><p>max didn’t say anything else and simply carried on cooking. they ended up eating in a relative silence with daniel still staring blankly at max at every given opportunity.</p><p>he went to bed silently not long after dinner and curls up in the middle like always however wraps one arm around michael’s pillow and the other around his waist, hand splaying over his belly. </p><p>he’s not showing yet and he didn’t really know how far along he was, however his maternal instincts were already kicking in and he couldn’t imagine a life without his little miracle in it. </p><p>michael slipped into bed much later on and gently kisses max’s forehead.</p><p>“love you baby.”</p><p>“love you too.” max whispers back and curls into michael’s side. michael wraps his arm around max’s back and hugs him tight, fingers threading calmly through max’s hair to help him fall asleep.</p><p>when he woke up the next morning, daniel’s side of the bed was still completely cold and unused.</p><p>“daniel?” max sleepily asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, “michael, where’s daniel?”</p><p>“he didn’t come to bed last night doll,” michael whispers and even max can hear the sadness in his voice.</p><p>“is he really that mad at me?”</p><p>“it’s not your fault baby,” michael explains “he’s just in a bad mood. he’ll be okay later”</p><p>max sighs and climbs out of bed. he slips some loose shorts on and one of daniel’s hoodies and heads out to start making breakfast.</p><p>daniel wasn’t in the house, meaning he’s probably somewhere on the farm and max quietly set about making breakfast.</p><p>he didn’t really want to eat himself right now. his belly felt heavy and the smell of food made him gag more than once but he had a job to do and his boys needed feeding.</p><p>“morning handsome,” daniel’s voice cut through and max instantly felt tears pop into his eyes at the sound of daniel kissing michael.</p><p>it didn’t pass him by the fact that daniel never came up behind him to kiss his cheek or grind into his ass like he normally did.</p><p>“are you not going to say morning to max?” michael asked and the deathly silence that met him was enough of an answer for max.</p><p>“breakfast will be ready in five minutes,” he quietly tells them.</p><p>daniel starts telling michael something instead about the farm and when max turns to grab something out of the cupboard, he catches sight of daniel sat on michael’s lap and tracing his fingers over michael’s jawline.</p><p>so he is definitely mad at max...</p><p>silently, max plates up the boys’ breakfast and took his own unbuttered slice of toast to the table. he couldn’t stand the idea of eating anything heavier right now.</p><p>“breakfast,” max quietly says as he places them down in front of michael and daniel.</p><p>“thank you, baby,” michael grins and catches max’s wrist to pull him in for a soft kiss. max opens his mouth and lets michael kiss him as deep as he wants until he’s let go. daniel doesn’t make a move to do the same.</p><p>max walks back around to the other side of the table and sits down, carefully pulling his toast apart between his fingers and forcing it down his throat. silently he prayed to the baby to not react badly to it and let him eat now. he could throw it up later once michael and daniel have gone out to work.</p><p>“baby, are you okay?” michael asks and max opens his eyes (he didn’t even realise he’d closed them) to look at the worry evident. he nods simply, “i’m fine.”</p><p>“there’s something wrong, doll. talk to us”</p><p>max shakes his head and carried on looking at his plate. he’s barely even eaten a quarter of the toast slice and he already wants to give up.</p><p>“is it something to do with this?” daniel speaks for the first time directly to max and max looks up at him</p><p>shit he better not have found the tests...</p><p>he wasn’t sure if it was better or worse when he realises that between daniel’s fingers was max’s phone.</p><p>for a moment max simply stared at him, not quite sure what to say.</p><p>clearly daniel took that as enough reasoning to carry on.</p><p>“you lied to me.”</p><p>“why do you have my phone?”</p><p>“why did you say you’d been on the phone to your mom when you’ve not spoken to her in two weeks?”</p><p>it took a moment for the information to sink in before max was able to react.</p><p>“you went through my phone?!” max incredulously stares at daniel. in the three years they’ve been together, daniel has never once betrayed max’s privacy in such a way and right now max feels extremely violated.</p><p>“yeah i did.”</p><p>“who gave you the right?!”</p><p>“i’m your boyfriend. i can-”</p><p>“don’t you dare finish that sentence” max hisses at him as his emotions boil over in the face of such an invasion “you being my boyfriend does not give you the right to do anything. that is <i>my private phone</i>!”</p><p>“and you lied to me. so, you don’t get privacy right now.”</p><p>“daniel that’s out of order-” michael interrupts and max has never been so grateful for michael’s calm demeanour “-he’s still a person. he’s our boyfriend but he’s still a person”</p><p>“oh so you’re siding with him when he’s a lying little bitch?”</p><p>max feels tears falling from his eyes, tracing a pattern down his cheeks as michael and daniel stare each other down.</p><p>daniel has never spoken to max like this…</p><p>sure he’d been called a bitch during sex but it was always playful.</p><p>daniel has never been so angry with him that he’s been so cold towards him.</p><p>with his two boyfriends staring at each other and not paying attention to him, max silently stands up and walks away, out of the house and it was only once he shut the door that he sprinted.</p><p>he isn’t staying there</p><p>he isn’t staying with them</p><p>he can’t </p><p>he has to protect his baby and if that’s how daniel saw him he wasn’t going to let his baby get exposed to that</p><p>he didn’t even have his shoes on as he ran</p><p>all he could think about was keeping that little bundle in his belly safe</p><p>he simply had to get away from them</p><p>he was meant to be a mom, that was his purpose, his dream, and yet he really doubted daniel wanted it too. michael, maybe, but if the baby was daniel’s, he doubted michael would want to raise it.</p><p>they always said they love one another equally but they never said they wanted children and max had to go and ruin it, didn’t he?</p><p>his phone was still on the table, slammed down under daniel’s hand and max was completely lost without it. </p><p>he has to call someone though...</p><p>he has to find a way to get home…</p><p>there was a small gas station not too far away and max walks in nervously. he knew he looked a state. he still only has daniel’s hoodie and a pair of shorts on, completely barefoot with tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“do you have a phone i can use?” max quietly asks the girl behind the counter who looks mildly horrified as she looks max over.</p><p>“do you want me to call the police?” she asks and max shook his head.</p><p>“i just need to call my mom.”</p><p>the girl nods and hands max over her phone, smiling gently at him in a way that max thinks is meant to give him hope.</p><p>shakily he presses the numbers in and holds the phone to his ear, wincing at every pulse of dial tone.</p><p>“hello?”</p><p>“mom-”</p><p>“max?! sweetheart, are you okay?!” his mom’s voice yelled back through and he felt more tears fall from his eyes. “god do you know how worried people are?! i’ve had michael and daniel on the phone telling me you’ve vanished, where the hell are you?!”</p><p>“i need to come home, mom.”</p><p>mom goes silent for a moment before she quietly asks “what’s happened, max? did they hurt you?”</p><p>“i’m pregnant, mom...”</p><p>for a moment his mom went silent</p><p>“sweetheart-”</p><p>“i haven’t told them. i can’t, mom. i need to come home”</p><p>“darling, your boys want you home-”</p><p>“i need to come home, i can’t be there. daniel doesn’t want this. he doesn’t trust me. he called me a liar and a bitch and i’m <i>scared</i>, mom. i don’t want to lose the baby.”</p><p>“darling, they’re not going to hurt the baby. they’re not going to hurt you. they love you”</p><p>“daniel called me a lying little bitch because i’m <i>scared</i> mom. he’s been in a mood with me since yesterday because i wasn’t in the mood for... you know...” max’s voice went quiet as he tries to get it across to his mom, “and a baby will complicate everything and we’ve never talked about having a family and daniel doesn’t even really want his own kid and michael doesn’t seem bothered either but i really want to be a mom, mom, and i can’t lose the baby.”</p><p>“you’re not going to. i promise you, max, they’re not going to do anything to your baby. can you tell me where you are, sweetheart, and i’ll call grace for you?”</p><p>“she’ll tell daniel!”</p><p>“i’ll tell her it’s a mom thing, baby boy, she’ll understand. she’s a mom, maxy, she knows what to do keeping her babies safe and you’re one of her babies too.”</p><p>“i’m at the gas station.” max reluctantly tells her.</p><p>“okay baby. stay there, alright, grace will come and get you and keep you safe.”</p><p>max promises and he puts the phone down, handing it back to the girl behind the counter.</p><p>“thank you.”</p><p>“is your boyfriend abusive?” she asks and max shakes his head.</p><p>“no. he’s normally great. he never forces me to do anything or gets violent.”</p><p>“that’s good. i hope things work out for you. and good luck! you’ll be a great mom,” she smiles at him and passes across some tissues when tears start streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“i hope so,” he unconsciously presses his hands into the hoodie pouch and against his belly.</p><p>“do you have a preference?”</p><p>“not really. as long as the baby is okay i don’t mind if it’s a boy or a girl.”</p><p>“your baby’s lucky to have you.” she smiles again and max nods slowly. he’s the one who is lucky to have his baby.</p><p>he thanks the girl and walks back outside, sitting down on the sidewalk as he waits for grace. he hears rather than sees grace come flying at him, wrapping him in her arms as she mumbles her words of relief at finding out he’s okay.</p><p>“you stupid boy, you worried us all so much!” grace says and max feels suitably reprimanded “i’m sorry grace.”</p><p>“michael and daniel are going crazy looking for you. they said you vanished during an argument-”</p><p>“daniel called me a lying bitch grace. i was scared.” max admits and she pulls back with fury on her face, “he did what now?!”</p><p>tears fall down his cheeks as grace leads him to the car however grace doesn’t start it.</p><p>“i got some news yesterday and it just upset me a bit and i wasn’t in a good mood because i was scared and i didn’t want to talk about it yet and so i told daniel and michael that i’d spoken to my mom and that’s why i was sad. and then this morning he still wouldn’t talk to me and then he tells me he’s gone through my phone and he’s really mad at me because i hadn’t phoned my mom. michael told him that it wasn’t fair that he did that and daniel says ‘so you’re siding with that lying little bitch’ and i couldn’t take it, grace. i had to run. i had to keep us safe and i’m scared of daniel right now.”</p><p>“i’m going to murder that boy when i see him,” grace says coldly “he has no right to do that. i’m so sorry that my son did that to you, max. he should never make you feel like that.”</p><p>“michael tried to stop him but i was just scared. i didn’t want him to hurt me or the-” max says, only to cut himself off before he could say it.</p><p>“the what, max?” grace asks however her eyes already flick down to where max has his hands around his belly, “max, what’s going on?”</p><p>“i’m pregnant, grace... that’s the news i got. and daniel doesn’t want kids and i’m scared he’s going to make me get rid of it and i can’t, i want to be a mom so bad”</p><p>grace has her hand over her mouth as she stares at max, confusion, worry, a bit of? joy? maybe? on her face</p><p>“you’re pregnant?” she repeats and max nods “i don’t know if it’s daniel’s or michael’s. i’m scared they’re going to be mad about it.”</p><p>“oh, max, sweetheart, they’re not going to be mad. they’re going to be so excited!”</p><p>“but what if they’re not? a baby complicates everything, grace. our lives are good right now. a baby will change everything.”</p><p>“max, sweetheart, daniel would love to be a father. he’s just never wanted to put pressure on you. and michael loves you both and he’s going to love the baby even if it’s daniel’s. as will daniel if the baby is michael’s. they won’t care who the baby’s biological dad is, they both want to be a dad just as much as you want to be a mom, sweetheart.”</p><p>“but-”</p><p>“max, sweetheart, i love you and we can sit and argue the ‘buts’ all day but you need to talk to your boys. they need to know you’re okay.”</p><p>“i’m scared, grace.”</p><p>“at least phone michael. i understand not wanting to talk to daniel and i’m going to rip that boy’s head off his shoulders for what he’s done to you, but one of them needs to hear your voice and know you’re okay.”</p><p>“daniel still has my phone. i can’t-” grace hands max her phone before he can finish his sentence, “i don’t want to go home, grace.”</p><p>“i’m taking you home with me, but talk to michael.”</p><p>sighing, max runs his thumb back and forth over his belly and nods before tapping michael’s name and holding the phone to his ear.</p><p>“grace? have you heard from him? do you know if he’s okay?” michael’s worried voice comes through almost instantly, “we still can’t find him.”</p><p>“it’s me.” max whispers and he hears the sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“baby... are you okay?” </p><p>“i’m with grace.”</p><p>“okay. but are you okay?”</p><p>“i guess.”</p><p>“are you hurt? max what’s going on? you’re scaring us.”</p><p>“i’m okay. not hurt.”</p><p>“i’m so sorry about what he said max. he’s so angry with himself and he knows he shouldn’t have gone through your phone or called you those words. he’s really sorry max.”</p><p>“please don’t come and find me.” max gently says as he takes a shaky breath “i don’t want to see you two.”</p><p>“ever again or... just for a while?”</p><p>“i don’t know,” max admits “i just need some time”</p><p>“okay. okay. as long as you need baby. we’ll be waiting for you. i love you. we both love you.”</p><p>“okay,” max says however his word is barely louder than an exhale of breath.</p><p>“do you still love us baby?” michael tentatively asks and the moment of hesitation where max says nothing speaks a thousand words.</p><p>“yes,” he says however he doubts michael trusts him now. </p><p>“we love you always, doll. i miss you already.”</p><p>“i’m sorry.”</p><p>“don’t be sorry, baby, it’s alright. but never forget it okay?”</p><p>“i won’t.”</p><p>max puts the phone down before michael can say much more and folds his arms across the dash to bury his face in as he starts sobbing uncontrollably. grace rubs his back to try and offer some comfort however she didn’t tell him to calm down or stop. she probably knew part of it was the pregnancy hormones coming out already and part of it was the fear of going back to the two boys he loves more than anything. </p><p>grace waits until max isn’t completely breaking down anymore to drive them back to her house and holds max’s hand as they walk into the property. </p><p>joe comes out of the kitchen the second he hears the front door open and sighs when he sees max.</p><p>“you’re okay son?”</p><p>“yessir,” max nods anxiously and hides behind grace a little bit.</p><p>“why don’t you go have a bath max?” grace says “relax a bit. we still have some clothes from you all here.”</p><p>max follows the instruction and goes up to the en-suite bathroom of the bedroom they normally stay in when the three of them visit daniel’s parents.</p><p>he sets the water running and slowly starts to strip his clothes. as the jumper comes off, he twists in the mirror to look at his belly.</p><p>there’s nothing there yet, no distinguishable bump, but max had done seven tests to be sure.</p><p>they’d all come back positive and now as he stands there staring at his belly and his hands gently cradling it, he knew it was his reality.</p><p>he was going to be a mom.</p><p>he wishes daniel and michael were here to celebrate with him, to share the excitement. it’s the only thing stopping him from being so excited.</p><p>he wants his boys to be excited and happy but max seriously can’t imagine they would be.</p><p>yes, grace has said they would be but she’s daniel’s mom. she’s probably only saying that so that she can be in the baby’s life even if daniel won’t be.</p><p>he lay in the bath with his hands still against his belly, slowly stroking it as he talks quietly to the baby.</p><p>“we’ll teach you dutch and how to make a schnitzel, daddy loves schnitzel even when papa tells him he’s eating too many. i bet you’ll like schnitzel too, baby,” max whispers with a gentle smile. “and papa will drive you around with daddy on the tractors and we’ll play all day together. if your daddies want you, you’re going to be the luckiest little baby in the world.”</p><p>carefully he washes his face, cleaning away the tears and then washes his body to get away the muck from running from the house. there were small cuts on his feet that he makes sure to clean and after his fingers start pruning from sitting in the water for so long, he climbs out. grace had come by at some point with a towel for him and he carefully rubs it over his body before he wraps daniel’s dressing gown around him. daniel always complains about the cold and so grace made sure to buy him a spare dressing gown to keep at her house for when they care to visit. </p><p>as he slips it on, he gets overwhelmed by the scent of daniel surrounding him and he falls down onto the bed and sobs again. </p><p>he wants nothing more than to have daniel wrap him in his arms and michael to kiss his temple and the three of them to cuddle in bed as his boys press their hands to his belly and talk to their little bundle of joy.</p><p>he curls up against the pillows, breathing in the musky scent of his boys that always lingers underneath the floral scent of grace’s wash powder.</p><p>the boys would be amazing dads and they’re great with the animals and that says a lot. they’d be brilliant with the baby and the baby would be so lucky and he just wants everything to be okay.</p><p>he must fall asleep at some point because the next thing he hears is the sound of thunder and he jumps up in bed.</p><p>he’s always hated thunderstorms and they normally only happen in winter and max will always curl up in his boys’ arms and let them protect him.</p><p>he wraps his arms around his head and tries to stop the screaming thunder getting through, only to realise it’s already stopped. instead the noise is replaced by the sound of yelling.</p><p>a man and a woman.</p><p>joe and grace, maybe?</p><p>max slid on some proper clothes and tentatively opened the door, hand resting on his lower belly and walking down the stairs.</p><p>immediately he regrets it.</p><p>standing in the living room facing the doorway is daniel and michael, with joe holding onto daniel’s arm to keep him in place as grace stands in the doorway.</p><p>michael catches sight of max on the stairs and smiles sadly at him, but doesn’t make a move to tell daniel, who looks positively insane.</p><p>“he is my fucking boyfriend i need to know he’s okay!”</p><p>“he’s <i>fine</i> daniel. he’s not your responsibility, he’s a person!”</p><p>“he’s my <i>boyfriend</i>!”</p><p>“so tell me why you called him a lying bitch, daniel! we didn’t raise you like that! you know that is no way to treat someone you love!”</p><p>“because i’m fucking scared mom! he’s been so weird lately, i’m fucking scared we’re losing him and he’s lying and i panicked and i shouldn’t have said it but i’m <i>scared</i>!”</p><p>“i don’t care how damn scared you are daniel! you never talk to someone like that! it wasn’t okay when you were a child and it’s not okay now you’re an adult!” grace yells back and max holds his breath to stop the tears from falling</p><p>he sees michael look conflicted as he gets torn between coming to comfort max whilst still trying to keep daniel calm and max doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>he wants to hug michael and daniel and he also doesn’t want to go near them.</p><p>or daniel…</p><p>he doesn’t want to go near daniel.</p><p>he’s just so scared and he can’t deal with daniel’s anger right now.</p><p>the baby clearly decides for him and max turns on his heel to run back up the stairs and barely makes it to the bathroom and onto his knees before he’s throwing up.</p><p>someone comes up behind him and starts rubbing his back as max keeps throwing up.</p><p>“you’re alright angel you’re alright,” someone coos as max wraps his arm around his belly.</p><p>max throws up again, until stars dance across his vision and things start to go black.</p><p>“max? max? max!” he feels someone shake him however max just closes his eyes</p><p>they’ll take care of him</p><p>he opens his eyes again to the sound of voices and someone running their fingers through his hair.</p><p>“what’s wrong with him, mom? what’s going on?”</p><p>“grace?” max mumbles as someone takes a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“max? can you sit up for me?”</p><p>shakily, max pushes himself up and rests against what’s behind him. they’re still on the cold tile of the bathroom max realises when he shivers.</p><p>“have you eaten anything today?”</p><p>“i had some toast.”</p><p>“he didn’t finish it. he only ate a quarter.”</p><p>“right, max, we need to get some food in you sweetheart. you blacked out because you’re exhausted and you need to take care of yourself, don’t you?” grace says and max nods as his hand rubs across his belly, “can you help him stand up?” whoever was behind max helped him up and steadied him when he wobbled.</p><p>they walk max back through to the bedroom when his head starts spinning again and grace is quick to run and get max food. someone settles on the bed beside him however max is too busy keeping his eyes screwed shut and taking deep breaths to focus on who was around him. he keeps up with rubbing his hand across his belly and the sickness starts to die down a little which he’s very grateful for.</p><p>“try and eat this for me, max” grace murmurs and max accepts the crackers off her.</p><p>someone keeps brushing their hand over his hair and max automatically snuggles into it. he loves when michael or daniel play with his hair as it’s a sure fire way to put max to sleep without an issue. there’s just something so soothing about the gesture and he’ll never not fall asleep from it.</p><p>“how are you feeling now max?”</p><p>“better, still exhausted,” he answers.</p><p>“that’s understandable darling, i need you to stay awake though so i can be sure you’re okay, alright?”</p><p>“if you’re that worried about him we should take him to the hospital,” someone says and max automatically shakes his head. he hates the hospital. he knows he’ll have to go in for appointments about the baby and when the baby is coming. he’ll want to be surrounded by people who know what they’re doing then. </p><p>and it means he won’t be completely alone.</p><p>maybe his mom will come and be by his side. his sister might even do it too. as long as he doesn’t have to give birth by himself he doesn’t mind who is in there with him</p><p>“he’s not going to the hospital, daniel, he’s safe here. i know what’s going on”</p><p>“mom if you’re worried-”</p><p>“i know what i’m doing daniel”</p><p>“you’re not a professional-”</p><p>“and neither are you. i know what max needs and what he needs right now is you to leave”</p><p>“i’m not leaving when he collapsed in my arms, mom. there’s something wrong and i won’t let him go through this alone.”</p><p>“i’m with daniel on this one, grace” the chest under max’s head rumbles and max stills from his eating.</p><p>that’s michael deep voice.</p><p>reluctantly, max peels his eyes open and he looks properly this time around the room. grace is sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand on max’s kneecap and max is sat bracketed between michael’s legs, leaning back against his chest.</p><p>“hi baby,” grace murmurs when she sees max’s terrified eyes “you’re okay. everything is fine. you’re dehydrated and underfed and we don’t want that, do we?” she says and even though it’s not exactly a question, max shakes his head. </p><p>he appreciates that she says ‘everything is fine’ though. his mom was right. grace does take care of everything.</p><p>“max? babe, are you okay?” daniel asks worriedly and max flinches. “babe i’m so sorry, please i am so so so damn sorry about what i said. i didn’t mean it. i was just really worried about you and i shouldn’t have said it but I panicked.”</p><p>“you scared me.”</p><p>“i know, i know i did. and i’m so sorry. i really didn’t mean to. i was just really upset and scared because i want to look after you and you’re hiding something and i panicked and said things i shouldn’t have and i didn’t mean it. i love you more than anything, babe, you and michael are my everything and when i thought we’d lost you because of my stupidity i’ve never felt so guilty. please max, i know i don’t deserve you, but please don’t shut us out when things are scary. we love you, we want to help you.”</p><p>“i can’t,” max tells him as he looks at daniel with watery eyes, “i can’t be with you right now. i’m scared daniel and i don’t want to be scared. i want you to go. both of you. give me time.”</p><p>“babe please-”</p><p>“if you love me, you’d do this for me”</p><p>max feels michael go rigid behind him and a tear fall onto the back of his neck.</p><p>“michael didn’t do anything to you. that was me. don’t punish him-”</p><p>“i’m not punishing you. either of you. i just need some time to come to terms with how i feel and whether i still want this,” max explains as he watches daniel’s face crumple in pain.</p><p>“i’m so sorry, max.”</p><p>“i know.” max pushes himself up off the bed and walks over to daniel, placing his hands on daniel’s shoulders and going on a slight tip-toe to press a kiss to his cheek “please give me time.”</p><p>daniel nods and resists the urge to put his hands on max, which max appreciates a lot. whilst he’s okay touching his belly, he’s not sure if someone who is currently causing him a great amount of anxiety touching his belly would be a good idea.</p><p>he knows daniel didn’t mean to hurt him and he feels awful lumping michael in with him too, but he knows that if he has one of the boys around, he’s more likely to forgive the other before he’s ready. and right now, he needs time to figure out what he needs. </p><p>as michael walks up to them, max does the same and presses a matching kiss to michael’s cheek.</p><p>“take care of each other, okay?” he warns them and both boys nod. they’d do anything for max. </p><p>“i love you, max” daniel whispers and max nods. he can’t say it back right now.</p><p>“i love you too max” michael says and again max nods. he still loves them, it’s just that right now trying to say that isn’t exactly the easiest of things.</p><p>instead he carefully puts a hand on his belly and turns back to the bed, settling down into the blankets and turning his back to them. he can’t watch them walk away or he’ll chase after them. </p><p>tears fall as he hears joe gently usher them away and grace sits down next to him, shushing him and reassuring him that he’s doing the right thing by thinking it all through.</p><p>it may be the right thing but it feels so fucking wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>grace ends up going with him to the first scan</p>
<p>it’s been two weeks since he’d spoken to michael and daniel and he knows he should tell them and he wishes it was his boys holding his hand instead as he lays back on the bed in the ultrasound room. </p>
<p>he’s still not sure what he wants to do about them though. </p>
<p>he knows he’s going to tell them about the baby purely because he doesn’t think it’s fair that grace should keep it a secret. or joe. he knew too now. and michael’s parents deserve to know they’re getting a grandchild. and if they <i>want</i> the baby, max won’t deny them the chance to have contact with the baby. he’s not a cruel mom who wants to use their child against their dad. he just doesn’t know if <i>he</i> wants contact with them right now </p>
<p>grace clutches onto his hand as the sonographer moves the wand across his belly and there’s a tense moment where the heartbeat doesn’t come through. </p>
<p>“here we are” the sonographer smiles as she turns the monitor and presses something that sends a loud whooshing sound echoing around the room. “that’s your little baby, max”</p>
<p>“that’s my baby?” he repeats as she nods “you’re about ten weeks.”</p>
<p>“oh my god...” tears stream down his face as he looks at the baby, immediately imagining it with daniel’s nose and michael’s dark hair. that’s his baby...</p>
<p>“this is the head, and there’s a little arm, some toes” she explains and max can’t stop staring. the baby is already perfect to him</p>
<p>“would you like a copy of the scan?” she gently asks and max doesn’t think he’s ever nodded faster in his life.</p>
<p>“that’s my baby, grace,” he whispers to her, finding matching tears and a grin on her face.</p>
<p>“it is, max, that’s your baby”</p>
<p>the sonographer passes across the scans and max sits holding them, running his thumb over the baby’s head as grace talks with her. he knows he should be paying attention but right now all he cares about is looking at his baby.</p>
<p>his perfect little bundle of joy and happiness and max loves them so much already.</p>
<p>even on the drive home he can’t stop staring at it, a soft grin on his face.</p>
<p>“how are you feeling?” grace asks and max shakes his head. there’s no words to describe it. elation. happiness. joy. excitement. </p>
<p>worry</p>
<p>the words don’t capture his emotions properly </p>
<p>it’s so much more than that and so much more complex.</p>
<p>“when are you going to tell them?”</p>
<p>“after the next scan. i want the twelve week scan, just to be sure” max says and grace nods understandingly. the safety mark of the twelve week scan seems reasonable and also gives max another couple weeks to really figure out what he’s going to say to michael and daniel.</p>
<p>“any preference yet?” grace asks and max shakes his head again “if it’s daniel’s, god help you if it’s a boy, max. goodness daniel was a fussy baby. his sister? an absolute angel. but that boy came out screaming the hospital down and honestly if he could’ve driven a tractor as a new-born he would have. he was always wiggling and moving and trying to get attention.”</p>
<p>max giggles softly. he’s seen pictures of baby daniel, and he was absolutely adorable. by the time he was a toddler, max could already see that mischievous streak in daniel’s eyes that had only grown with him. </p>
<p>“michelle, however, softest little thing. she was so quiet, never really cried much, slept through the night from a few months old unlike her brother who <i>still</i> wakes up throughout the night and he’s 31 now!”</p>
<p>“he really did never grow up,” max smiles.</p>
<p>“and he’ll be a great dad because of it,” grace gently reminds him “i know you’re scared still and i completely understand if you don’t want to be with him anymore. i’m still angry myself at how he treated you and invaded your privacy. but he will be a good dad, max. i promise you.”</p>
<p>“you’ve spoken to them, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“daniel phones me every night.” grace nodded “he just wants to know you’re okay. i don’t tell him anything about the pregnancy, max, i promise.”</p>
<p>“i know you wouldn’t. are they okay though?”</p>
<p>“they miss you a lot. michael says daniel made dinner the other night and he burnt it,” grace says and max laughs softly.</p>
<p>“he is terrible at cooking.”</p>
<p>“that boy could burn water if he tried hard enough.”</p>
<p>“he burnt pasta a couple months ago and he swore us to secrecy because he knew you’d kill him,” max grins as grace gets a mock-murderous expression on her face.</p>
<p>“quella piccola merda,” she mutters under her breath and whilst max isn’t as well-versed in italian, he’s heard daniel swear in italian enough to know she’s just called him a little shit. a mother’s love truly is the best thing in the world sometimes.</p>
<p>“i want to talk to them, i just don’t know what to say. nothing makes sense. i want to fix things between us and be excited with them about the baby... but in the back of my head all i can hear is that fear that they won’t the baby or anything to do with me because of it. i don’t want to lose them but i don’t know how to fix things either.”</p>
<p>“you just need to talk to them max, get it all out in the open when you’re ready and tell them what’s on your mind and what you’re scared about and what you want from this,” grace reasons and max nods before pressing his head into the car window. he’s still staring at the scan photo.</p>
<p>it all feels so real now. now that someone has indeed confirmed that there is a little baby growing inside max.</p>
<p>he’s actually going to be a baby’s parent. he’s going to have someone to love and adore and raise and be proud of every single day.</p>
<p>he and grace walk into the house and max is about to walk up the stairs to go for a nap (he hadn’t realised that even so early into the pregnancy he’d be so damn tired all the time but that could also just be that he’s not really sleeping much at night either. he hates sleeping alone) when joe calls out for him to come into the living room.</p>
<p>“daniel came by whilst you were out. i didn’t tell him where you was but he said he wanted to drop this off for max,” joe explains “he did say he wasn’t here to see you, max, that he still wants to give you space, but he said you needed this.”</p>
<p>joe nudged a box towards max and he frowns as he takes it off him. he wasn’t expecting anything. </p>
<p>“he said you need to read this first though,” joe handed him a folded piece of paper with max’s name scribbled across it in daniel’s messy handwriting.</p>
<p>max sits down on the sofa and unfolds the paper with shaky hands and starts reading over what daniel has wrote.</p>
<p>
  <i>hey maxy</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>i hope you’re okay. i hope my mom and dad are taking good care of you and that you’re doing alright. we miss you so much and i want nothing more than to hug you and kiss you and apologise for the rest of our lives but please don’t rush coming to terms with everything. i’m still so goddamn sorry about what i did and i know apologising doesn’t make up for it but i am. i will apologise every day if that’s what you want. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>michael kicked my ass about it. what i did wasn’t fair. to violate your trust and privacy was out of line and i shouldn’t have even considered going through your phone like that, let alone call you those words. you’re the light of our lives, the love of our lives, and to know i scared you enough that you felt you had to run away will haunt me forever. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>mom yelled at me a lot too. so did dad. i don’t know what they’ve told you but they were really mad at me. again, i completely understand it and they have every right to be. i miss you a lot darling and i hope you’re okay with them. i know mom will be taking good care of you. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>i talk to her every day. she always has a go at me for the way i made you feel and i don’t think she’ll ever forgive me for it. not that she should. i fucked up maxy and i’m not asking for forgiveness, i just want you to know that i know i don’t deserve shit from you because you are the most important person in the world to me and michael but i needed to get this off my chest and i need you to know how i feel. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>i hope you don’t think i did this on purpose or that i’m trying to make you feel bad. but i was doing the laundry (i didn’t send all the clothes pink again!!) and i found the tests. i don’t know if that’s why you was scared or what, but if it was, i hope you know me and michael aren’t mad at you. we are so excited max, we want nothing more than to have a baby with you and to start a new chapter in our lives together. i don’t care if the baby is mine or michael’s and he doesn’t either. all we care about is that you are okay. if you don’t want the baby, we understand that too. it’s your life and your body and we respect the decisions you make. no matter what, whether you want to keep the baby or not, we respect that it is your choice and we don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything. do what you need to.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>we also want to say that if you do decide you don’t want to be with us anymore but you still want to keep the baby, we won’t fight you for them. we want a good relationship with you and we want our child to grow up happy and safe with parents that get along. we would love to be in the baby’s life and we hope that is something we can come to agree on.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>i love you, max. i miss you. i’m sorry</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>please take your time, i’m not rushing you, i just needed you to know that we still think about you every day and we miss and love you more every day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>always yours,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>daniel x </i>
</p>
<p>“are you alright max?” grace gently asks when max doesn’t say anything but instead just keeps staring at the paper.</p>
<p>“they know about the baby...”</p>
<p>“how?”</p>
<p>“i forgot about the tests. i hid them and i forgot and daniel was doing some housework and he found them. i forgot...”</p>
<p>“it’s okay that you forgot max, you were all over the place when you found you, it’s understandable. what did he say?”</p>
<p>max skimmed back over the letter </p>
<p>“he says no matter what i decide it’s my choice and they won’t force me to keep it or get rid of it, but they’re excited for the baby and they want a relationship with the baby.”</p>
<p>“so what do you want to do now, max?”</p>
<p>max didn’t say anything as he pulled the box to him and opened it. inside, there was another letter - this time from michael and said roughly the same things about being excited but respecting max’s decision -, the tests max had taken (one was missing he realised) and a t-shirt each from michael and daniel.</p>
<p>he holds both of them in his hands, the t-shirts soft to the touch and max knew they were both long enough to double as short dresses that he tended to wear around the house when he was feeling lazy and wanted his boys close to him. </p>
<p>“i do miss them,” max quietly admits “and i know i should talk to them, i’m just worried that now all they’re going to care about is the baby and only want to fix things because they want the baby.”</p>
<p>“but they said they respect if you don’t want to get back together with them,” grace points out “they want to fix things with you <i>so</i> that the pregnancy and raising the baby is easier for you. they want to be dads max and i know you’re scared and you have every right to be, but i think you need to start considering what you want from this, okay?”</p>
<p>max nods and starts to reread daniel’s words. </p>
<p>he can already tell daniel is excited. he knows daniel loves kids and he loves being with his nephews, but max still worries that it’ll be different by the time that their own child is here. that nagging voice in the back of his head of daniel saying he loves his nephews because he can give them back is forever there.</p>
<p>“can i stay just one more night?” max asks tearfully “and i’ll talk to them tomorrow. i just need some more time, please, grace.”</p>
<p>“darling you don’t even have to talk to them tomorrow if you don’t want to. talk to them when you’re ready and you can stay here for as long as you need to, you know that. you are family, always have been, always will be regardless of what happens with you and daniel and michael.”</p>
<p>max nods and pulls the scan from his pocket, handing it over to joe, trying to change the subject to stop himself crying again.</p>
<p>“do you want to see your grandchild?”</p>
<p>joe nods eagerly and takes the scan, smiling at the tiny being that was growing in max.</p>
<p>“how far along are you?”</p>
<p>“ten weeks. i have another scan in a couple weeks to be sure everything’s okay,” max explains as joe keeps staring at the scan. </p>
<p>“is that when we can start telling people?” joe asks.</p>
<p>“yeah, you can start telling people then, i guess. daniel and michael already know so it’s not like it matters anymore. i just want the safety of the twelve week scan.” max yawns as he finishes talking and stretches his arms over his head.</p>
<p>“understandable. why don’t you go and have a nap, son? give yourself chance to rest up,” joe says and max has to admit it sounds like a great idea. he’s never been one for napping during the day (unless he, michael and daniel have just had a sex marathon and then max is normally exhausted enough afterwards that he does end up having a midday nap) but he was finding that he quite enjoys them. it’s a good way to reset his brain when everything feels so wild and crazy right now.</p>
<p>he goes upstairs with the box and the letters, changing into michael’s t-shirt and falling asleep cuddling daniel’s dressing gown again. everything feels so heavy and yet the second his eyes fall shut, it’s like he’s on a cloud.</p>
<p>his dreams are filled with visions of daniel playing with someone, michael chasing someone with loud and bright laughter around the farm, daniel cooing softly against max’s belly, michael holding a bundle of blankets.</p>
<p>he never sees what his boys are playing with but he guesses it’s supposed to be their baby</p>
<p>he’s still terrified to talk to them and he still can’t imagine it going <i>that</i> well, but at least his brain isn’t trying to torture him by having bad dreams about michael and daniel spitting abuse at him for having a baby and expressing their hatred for him. </p>
<p>that was one positive at least…</p>
<p>even though he told grace and joe he’d talk to the boys the next day, it still took nearly a week for him to build up the courage. and even then it only happened because his mom had phoned him and used that ‘i’m not mad i’m just disappointed’ tone of voice when he said he was vehemently avoiding the boys.</p>
<p>that’s how max found himself standing on the front porch of their house, a loose fitting navy blue jersey dress on to try and combat the heat of the australian sun. it’s already 26 degrees and it’s not quite midday yet, but michael and daniel should be done with their morning work by now. grace was still sat in the car, waiting for max to knock on the door, but also waiting in case max needed to get away from here again.</p>
<p>if it wasn’t for the fact that max genuinely felt about two minutes away from passing out, he would’ve just stayed standing there, staring at the front door with his hand resting on the bump. in the last week he’d started to show a tiny bit, much to his delight, and the slight roundness of his belly was shown by the dress. he was still holding the scan as well, hoping beyond anything that it would at least remind him why he was doing this.</p>
<p>his baby deserves to have a family that loves and cares for it and he would do anything to give his baby that.</p>
<p>including knocking on this damn door</p>
<p>taking a deep breath, max knocked on the door and waited. he could hear shuffling about and daniel’s laughter behind the door before it was pulled open and daniel’s bright smile dropped instead.</p>
<p>“max?”</p>
<p>“hi.”</p>
<p>“holy shit... hi. do you want to come in?”</p>
<p>“please,” he nods “can i have some water? i feel like i’m going to pass out.”</p>
<p>“shit yeah of course,” daniel says and calls out for michael to bring him a glass of water. he gently cups max’s elbow and puts the other hand on max’s back to lead him over to the sofa. it’s unnecessary, max can walk by himself, but he appreciates it anyway. he folds the skirt of his dress down underneath him as he sits down and smiles when daniel nervously stays standing beside him, trying to keep some distance between them.</p>
<p>michael brings the glass of water and goes wide eyed when he realises max is back home.</p>
<p>“fuck... hey max. how are you?”</p>
<p>max swallows some of the water and puts it down before he answers, running his hand over his belly without realising what he was doing. </p>
<p>“yeah i’m good. i just thought it was time the three of us talk,” he quietly says, not missing the way that both their eyes were fixed on the slight roundness of his belly. </p>
<p>“you look beautiful,” daniel whispers “the dress is really cute and...” there’s tears in his eyes as he bites at his bottom lip “the baby looks cute too.”</p>
<p>“he’s right,” michael agrees “you look really good, max, how are you?”</p>
<p>“tired. scared. excited. worried about you two.”</p>
<p>“you don’t need to worry about us, just make sure you and the baby are okay,” daniel shrugs him off only to go wide eyed himself “sorry, i just assumed you’re keeping it. can i... can i ask if you are?”</p>
<p>“i’m keeping our baby, daniel. and it is one of yours,” he confirms</p>
<p>“we never thought it wasn’t. we never thought you cheated, max. we know you love us... loved us,” michael corrects himself only for max to shake his head.</p>
<p>“i do still love you two. and i’m still scared. you scared me a lot daniel.”</p>
<p>“i know i did. what i did... i wasn’t thinking. and i’m not trying to excuse my behaviour because i know what i did and i know it was bad, but i didn’t think about how it would make you feel. when i found the tests and i wrote you the letter, i didn’t want you to think i’d gone searching through the house trying to find out what was ‘wrong’ with you. i just needed some jeans and they were all laundry basket. i know invading your privacy was the worst possible thing in the world i could’ve done and i should’ve backed off and given you more time to come to terms with finding out you were pregnant rather than jumping down your throat and demanding answers. and i’m so unbelievably sorry for that, max. and also for calling you that horrible word. i don’t know why i said that. there is really no excuse and i’m just so fucking angry with myself max. i don’t deserve forgiveness and i’m not trying to make myself into the victim, i know what i did was proper shit and i completely get it if you don’t want anything to do with me anymore. but please, don’t punish michael for my mistakes. don’t stop him seeing the baby because you can’t trust me anymore.”</p>
<p>max sits staring up at daniel as he rambles. he’s known his boyfriend long enough that he knows daniel sometimes just needs to get it all out in one go and this is one of those situations.</p>
<p>“are you finished?” max asks and daniel nods. he holds out his hands to daniel and michael who both take him in hand. he pulls them down onto the sofa, one on either side of him and presses their hands against the bump.</p>
<p> “i’m still mad at you,” he says, addressing daniel who makes sure to look at max and not where his fingers are resting against max’s belly “and you’re not off the hook yet. i’m still scared of everything and you still have a lot to make up for. i don’t trust you right now. you invaded my privacy and scared me and upset me a lot, and things aren’t <i>okay</i> between us. but i don’t want to lose you, either of you. our baby needs their daddies <i>and</i> their mom, and i don’t want to go through this alone.”</p>
<p>michael leans in close and presses a kiss to max’s cheek.</p>
<p>“you’re not alone, doll, we’ll be there for whatever you want,” michael murmurs in such a way that it causes max’s toes to curl in his sneakers and a tingle to run down his spine. </p>
<p>instead of focusing on how he desperately wants to drag his boys to the bedroom and make love to them all afternoon, he leans forward and picks up the scan photo. he settled back into the sofa with daniel’s arm around his waist and his head on max’s shoulder, whilst michael has his arm around both their shoulders, the three of them looking at the scan photo.</p>
<p>“this is our baby,” max introduces them finally “this is the baby’s head, and their arm and that’s a foot. this is our baby who needs their daddies to trust their mommy, okay?”</p>
<p>“i’ll never not trust you again,” daniel promises and turns to press a kiss to max’s shoulder as his fingers tie with michael’s over the bump “how far along are you?”</p>
<p>“eleven weeks. we have a scan next week if you two want to come with. it’s just to check everything’s still okay,” he explains and daniel and michael nod very quickly.</p>
<p>“we want to come to everything with you, if you’ll have us there of course,” michael says and max sighs.</p>
<p>“i’m still mad, and i don’t know when i can trust you again, but i don’t want to hold a grudge or anything. i really want this baby and i really want you two too.”</p>
<p>“that’s what we want. we want each other and you and the baby. we want a life as our little four person family,” daniel interrupted.</p>
<p>“we take it slow,” max decides, “like when we started out.”</p>
<p>“only this time daniel’s not cooking,” michael decides which max agrees on as daniel guffaws in mock horror. </p>
<p>“i’m a great cook,” daniel tries to argue only to stop when he saw max and michael’s matching stares of ‘no you aren’t shut up’.</p>
<p>they’d gotten together just before max turned 20. he’d just started on a study abroad year with uni. he’d gotten confused about something in a grocery store and daniel had swooped in, playing the role of a dutiful gentleman and helped him. max had fallen for that dumb himbo almost instantly and had felt insanely guilty when the adonis of a boyfriend had come up behind daniel and stared at max. he hadn’t known that both michael and daniel were checking max out until he’d caught them again a few days later and they’d asked him out. one date had turned into spending his entire year abroad with them and had then turned into transferring uni and staying at the university of western australia for the last year of his degree and now, a year out of graduation, max was living the best possible life he’d ever wanted. </p>
<p>michael and daniel have always been extremely supportive boyfriends, even when max had had a breakdown over the fact that he wanted to wear girls clothes sometimes and panicked that his boyfriends would think it weird. instead, daniel had gone out and bought max skirts and dresses in soft material that he’d then done a fashion show for his boyfriends in. michael and daniel had sung his praises, telling him how beautiful he looked, and max had been encouraged to try more. </p>
<p>his boyfriends were the best and whilst they did argue sometimes, things were always good between them and max knew his little baby was going to be extremely lucky to have two daddies that loved them more than anything. they were both still stroking their hands over max’s bump, already obsessed with it. not that max could blame them. he was too. it seemed like he was always touching the baby and he couldn’t get enough of the idea that daniel and michael had given him the one thing he wanted more than anything.</p>
<p>“can we call the baby wombat?” daniel asks sincerely and max rolls his eyes “you are not calling my baby wombat.”</p>
<p>“hang on it was <i>our</i> baby ten minutes ago!”</p>
<p>“you call <i>my</i> baby wombat and i’ll cut your penis off, understood?” max says as daniel grins angelically. he knows max is joking, that he won’t actually do anything to daniel and there’s definitely worst things he could come up with. daniel’s brain never ceases to amaze max with the pure fuckery that comes out of it.</p>
<p>god help them all of this baby is biologically daniel’s...</p>
<p>god two daniel’s ricciardo’s... </p>
<p>the world is absolutely not ready for that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not sure how many more parts there will be but there's definitely still more to come!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 2 coming soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>